vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Lycieratia Series
Background The Lycieratia Series is an ongoing series, uploaded in a random order; the first song uploaded (track 8) "Lycieratia" was uploaded on July 2011. It is said that the series will have around 12 songs; and those 12 songs will be released as an album "Lycieratia" later on. Vocabulary These are 'words' or 'terms' used in the series along the way; (Note that this story uses first person 'I') they're very crucial to the plot of the Lycieratia series. All descriptions of the words are taken from the Lycieratia Series' official site; in the words section. Also, it was first mentioned on the second track of the series Dideh o Shasta (a list of words / vocabulary in the series was seen in the video) and several other songs in the series. A translation of several Old Language (a "mage up" language made by Nanami-P for the series) can be seen either inside the video / in the comment section of the video in Nico Nico Douga. Lycieratia (リシェラティア) Shortly, it means 'paradise' in the old language. The Goddess (El=Sirle) gave the name. El=Sirle (夢紡ぐ女神) Tsumugi Megami Someday somewhere a girl dreamt of 'Paradise' (Paradise = Lycieratia). It is the creator of the 'world', Lycieratia. Meaning El=Sirle is a goddess. There are various worlds as hinted from Dideh o Shasta. Those who speaks of the unknown language may be from "the other worlds". For example, the chorus of the song Harmonia is said to be Megurine Luka. Although it's not revealed in the video / plot, she may live somewhere in Lycieratia (as hinted she was in a conversation in Hate no Mori no Memoria) Yomi (ヨミ) Yomi causes animals to die and plants to wither. It has no shape (invisible) though it produces a 'creeping sound'. People in Lycieratia is very afraid of Yomi; presumably everyone else who is outside of Lycieratia is afraid of them as well. pha=Tella (ファ＝テラ) pha=Tella means "transmitter" in the old language. It holds a harp named phitoual, and like El=Sirle, is able to heal Yomi's destruction. Len/Leol is said to be a pha=Tella along with his father (and presumably the rest of his family as well). Phitoual (フィトゥアル) A mysterious harp used by pha=Tella, "first" seen on Hate no Mori no Memoria. The phitoual's timbre, pha-Tella's spinning songs is able to heal Yomis' destruction. In the song, Hate no Mori no Memoria; Len/Leol is seen with a harp, suspected to be a Phitoual. It's unknown where it took place, however, it proves that Leol is a pha=Tella because he holds a Phitoual with him (details on Leol for now is still very vague. If this is true then his father too is a pha=Tella; and so are the other victims of the fire). Whether or not he realizes the fact about Phitoual's power to heal is unknown. ta Moorie o Entir (果ての森) ta Moorie o Entir (Hate no Mori; the Forest's End), is a place where pha=Tella lived; Len/Leol's hometown. However, ta Moorie o Entir was destroyed on a fire "seven years ago". Currently ta Moorie o Entir is in ruins. Leol is the soul survivor of the accident; thus making him an orphan, and the only pha=Tella known to exist in that time, also the only one to have a Phitoual. Characters Riahna (リアナ) Leol Sheza (レオル シェザ) The Songs Do note that Nanami-P does not upload the song in order. It's apparently in a random order; or a decreasing order (Currently only track 8, track 7, track 5, and track 2 are uploaded; a short version of the prologue can be heard on the official site) Trivia * The first three songs uploaded of the series' title ends with the letter 'ia'. Nanami-P stated that it's unintentional, all of the four songs currently uploaded to the series *all have mentioned/featured/shows a flower, this could mean: **Between Len/Leol (for his love of flowers) **The wildflower mentioned by Rin/Riahna in Harmonia **The bouquet (depending on what Dideh o Shasta means) **The flower found in the garden of flowers as shown in the flashback on the songs Lycieratia and Hate no Mori no Memoria. *It's currently known that Riahna has a six petal-ed birthmark on her hand. Six means a lot of things such as: **Six is a symbol of completeness. **Six symbolize for beauty & high ideals. **Pythagoras symbolize it as a perfect number. **Six is a lucky number in dice. **Six is a symbol of Venus, the goddess of love. **Six in tarot is the card of lover. * When asked, Nanami-P stated that Rin/Riahna reminds her of the color soft purple, while Leol reminds her of the color blue. *Character trivia **Riahna ***Her name came from "Ri" (リ) of Kagamine Rin. ***She is female, 14 years old, and was born in late March. However, ''Rin's anniversary/birthday is December 27 (Act 1 and Append) and June 18 (Act 2) ***Riahna's 'theme' is "Small but dignified flower" **Leol Sheza ***His name from the "Le" of Kagamine Len. ***He's 14 years old, and his birthday is late November. However Len's birthday is on December 27 (Act 1 and Appends) and July 18 (Act 2) ***It's stated that he'll become more overprotective for Riahna as he too will develop feelings for her. ***"The last survivor of an old family" is the original purpose Nanami-P made Leol. Gallery External links *Lycieratia Series' mylist *The series' official website *Lycieratia's official twitter Category:Series Category:Series featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Series featuring Kagamine Len